Count has met his match
by Carlisle Fan 22
Summary: What happens when you have been a spank happy vampire for two years? Kelana Starstreak will tell you. Warning: this story does mention spanking and brief moments of spanking in it. If you do not care for such stories, then please skip it . Disclaimer: This story does refer to Operation Lockdown of Codename Kids Next Door, but I don't own the show, Cartoon Network does.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Codename Kids Next Door show. Cartoon Network has that privilege. I do own the character Kelana Star streak however. So enjoy the story and please review to tell me what you thought of it**.

When Kelana Star streak was eight, she had a run-in with Count Spankulot for not finishing her dinner and for arguing with her dad about it. He and his wife were trying to get her eat the gross broccoli, spinach and peas soup she made for dinner that night.

He said, "Kelana, sweetheart, you haven't been getting enough vegetables in your diet, so your mother wanted to try a different way to make eating vegetable easier for you."

Kelana glared at her dad and said sarcastically, "Right, so liquefying the vegetables will make them taste better. Yeah- great plan mom. Why couldn't we have steak sandwiches for dinner instead? I am not putting one more spoon full of this slop in my mouth. "

Her mother finally had enough of her daughter's attitude and said, "Well I'm sorry you feel that way Kelana, but this is what we are having for dinner. Since you refuse to eat your dinner, you can march yourself to your room and you're not getting any dessert tonight since you decided have a tantrum."

Kelana then stood up from the table, stomped angrily up the stairs to her room, and slammed the door. When she got inside her room, she kicked the chair at her computer across the room in a fit of rage and it made a dent in wall.

She flopped down on her bed and thought to herself -_Great. Perfect. I cannot believe I was sent to my room with no dinner or chance of dessert. It is not fair. Parents taste buds must go out of whack when they get older because that soup not anywhere close to being good, I mean who mixes broccoli, peas and spinach up and expect it to taste good? Now what do I do?_

After some time had passed, an idea popped into Kelana's head_, "Hey, wait a minute. Mom does not know that I stored an unopened bag of jellybeans for an occasion as this in my sock and underwear drawer. Ha, score one for me; I will get to have dessert tonight after all." _She got off her bed and went over to the drawer to retrieve her hidden stash. As soon as she had just opened the bag and popped three beans into her mouth, Count Spankulot materialized into her room. She had heard of the Count's wrath from some of her friends that had run-ins with him. It usually took them a week with a pillow before they were able to sit down on a park swing or slide on a slide properly after Count was finished with them.

He said. "Children who don't eat their dinner when they're supposed to, argue with their parents, and sneak in candy behind their backs shall feel the stingy wrath of Count Spankulot."

Kelana responded back, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. What are you doing in my room you creep! I have had a bad enough night as it is without some creepy vampire with a spanking fetish coming into my room and threatening to spank me. "

Count Spankulot stood there looking baffled. He said," I am warning you little girl. I really will turn you over my knee and you will not be able to sit for two weeks by the time I am finished with you. And I promise you that you are going to be one very sorry little girl when this is over."

She glared back at him dangerously and said, "Just try it and see what happens because I promise**_ you_** that **_you'll_** be sorry when I get done with **_you. _**Then, I will call the cops to haul your butt to prison for breaking and entering and child abuse to a child that isn't even yours to disciple in the first place."

Actually, spankings really did not bother Kelana anymore anyway. Therefore, her dad and mom had resorted to grounding, time outs in the corner, and taking away her favorite things as a punishment and they seemed to work better on her. The Count was shocked by this little girl's rebellious attitude_._

_"There is something about the child that was different from other children." _Count thought to himself, _"Most, if not all children, would run, hid, and even plead with me and are afraid of me. Even the KND children are a bit scared of me, but for some reason not this one little girl."_

He suddenly had another thought, "_It would be very bad if those snotty bratty KND children heard about this one little girl who has opposed me in a way no other child has. It is best if I eliminate this problem right here and now. She could be a very valuable ally to me."_

So, he removed his glove on his left hand, grabbed her, laid her on his lap with a little resistance because she didn't think he was stupid enough to actually take this risk and he landed one very hard smack to her bottom. Then, he set her back on her bed writhing in pain and waited for the transformation to stop. Kelana rolled off the bed and onto the floor in agony. The pain from her bottom grew into a fiery inferno that spread throughout her whole body and slowly fade back into her bottom before stopping completely.

She lay still on the floor taking in deep heavy breathes for a good ten minutes before slowly getting up from the floor. The Count stood by watching her the whole time before walking up to her.

Kelana back away from him a bit and asked, "What happened? I remember having a fight with my parents and coming up here to my room and then I felt pain and now I woke up. What is happening to me? I can feel kids misbehaving and I can see what they are planning. Stop! Stop it! "

The Count said, "You are now a vampire like me and the feelings you have are your powers. Like me, you can sense when children are being naughty and what their penalties are and will remember how to find them again if they repeat their offence."

Kelana nodded her head and said, "Thank you for clearing up what has happened to me. My voice sounds strange and I feel like I should make those kids pay for their bad behavior."

Count said, "Then let's leaves this place. I can feel many children are planning to break the rules tonight and I need help in correcting them. Come with me Kelana Spankulot."

As Kelana took his hand she said, "Yes Count I will help you in your mission. There are a lot of naughty kids that deserve to be punished and it's up to us to see they stay on the correct path."

Then the two of them vanished from Kelana's room in a cloud of purple fog.

It had been two years since Kelana's disappearance and her parents were frantically posting the whole neighborhood with flyers every week that said. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY DAUGHTER? NAME: KELANA STARSTREAK, AGE: 8, EYES: HAZEL, HAIR; RAVEN BLACK, REWARD OFFERED TO ANYONE YOU HAS FOUND HER OR HAS ANY INFORMATION ABOUT HER." They called the police later that night when her dad went to check on her only to discover she was not anywhere in the house.

The cops asked, "Is there any reason you believe your daughter might have run away? Did you have a fight or hit her or anything to instigate her to leave?"

Mr. Starstreak said, "That night, my wife made a vegetable soup for dinner because Kelana wasn't getting enough vegetables in her diet. We tried to come up with a way so she would eat them without it blowing up in our faces like it does every time we tell her to eat them at dinner."

One of the officers said, "I take it that your plan went right down the tubes?"

Mrs. Starstreak nodded her head and said, "She was very rude about how I cooked the dinner and she wanted something else to eat instead. Well, I knew she needs her vegetables in her system, so I told her 'I'm sorry you feel this way Kelana; but this is what we are having for dinner. Since you refuse to eat, then you can march yourself up to your room and you are not getting any dessert tonight because you threw a tantrum."

Mr. Starstreak said, "When our daughter stomped up stairs and slammed the door, it was probably two minutes later I hear something crash into the wall. The noise must have been from whatever Kelana kicked or threw against the wall. She does that sometimes when she is angry with us. We keep trying to get her to break that habit and I didn't want to go up to her room to tell her to knock it off because I was too angry with her behavior and I didn't want to do or say something to her that would hurt us both. Now I wish I had gone to her immediately after she slammed the room to her room. Please you have to help us, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her."

The officer wrote down what the parents said and told them to wait for their daughter. She could have just run off somewhere to cool down and would be back. They would look around the neighborhood for a girl of this description and if she has still not come back by this time, tomorrow to call them again and they would send a team to investigate her room to look for clues to see if she left the house of her own accord or if someone kidnapped her. The parents waited and waited for their daughter to return home, but as the time grew closer to 24-hour mark and she still was not home, the parents called the police again. They told them that they called yesterday and that their daughter still had not come home. They then asked if they would please send someone to investigate their house to find clues that would bring their baby back to them. The police department sent an investigation team over to their house in fifteen minutes after the call and found no evidence in her room that told them someone kidnapped her except a chair against the dented wall. The cops asked the parents into the room to see if there was anything missing from her closet or drawers that indicated she packed anything. They took a good look around and the only things that were out-of-place in the room were the chair on the floor against the dented wall and an opened bag of jellybeans they did not know she had. The investigators found no evidence outside the window to show that she climbed out or any other way she could have gone to run away. Kelana Starstreak had simply vanished. No one knew anything about where she was or when and if she was coming back.

Within the two years she was missing, Kelana Spankulot had been with the Count helping him in his pursuit correct the naughty children of the world. However, the difference between their methods was this. Count went after all children no matter how small or big the child's offense was like playing the prank "Ding-Dong Ditch" to someone's house. Kelana only went after the bad kids that she felt really deserved it. For example, there was a girl in London who stole a watch from a jewelry store after hours and a boy in California who thought it would be funny to shave all the fur off his neighbor's mini poodle. One night, she has patrolling her old neighborhood for naughty children when she spotted KND operative Number 1 (Nigel Uno) walking down the street to go home after mailing a package at the post office for his mom to his cousin. Since it was getting dark Kelana decided to follow him to make sure he was not up to anything naughty. He made his way back to the tree house with the strange feeling that someone was watching and following him. He turned around a few times and each time Kelana would hide, but he never saw her. Shrugging it off as nerves, he made his way into his house to drop off his backpack before going up to join the other operatives. When Kelana saw him enter his house, she decided to finish her patrol before going home as well.

_"He is in his house"_, thought Kelana, "_What possible harm could he do when his parents are there? At least when he's home, he is not out doing anything bad like some of these other brats. In addition, even if he does, I can come back later to deal with him since I now know where he lives."_

She then decided to finish a patrol and then made her way to her and the Count's home for the night. What she did not know was that Number 1 and the rest of Sector V had heard rumors from other KND operatives that there is a new spank happy vampire.

Number 4 yelled," Aw crud! As if one vampire is not bad enough, now there are two of these things running around, waiting to spank the crud out of us?! Great, that's just great!"

"Calm down Number 4," Number 1 said calmly, though he was a bit nervous himself, "I said these reports had heard rumors of another one around."

Number 5 said, "Yeah. However, just in case, we may want to set up a trap to stop this new vampire and maybe use it as bait to catch the Count. I don't think he would want his friend to be caught for very long."

"Quite right Number 5," Number 1 said, "Therefore, we will need to find a place to set a trap for this person, whoever they are. Number 2, can you calculate the number of sightings of this person and get in connect with everyone who has had an encounter with them or thought they had spotted them in the area?"

Number 2 said, "I think so. It will take me a while."

After two hours, Number 2 came back from the computer communication center in the tree house with a map. Number 2 said, while pointing to a spot on the map, "According to the information I gathered, it looks like whoever they are will be here in this area for a while as there have been quite a number of delinquency reports from adults living there. Knowing our new guest, it would be a prime place to "discipline" the kids there."

Number 1 said, "Ok, so we have our site. We will need the new G.U.M.W.A.P net Number 2 came up with and the goo gone spray can just in case. Now we also need some bait."

Number 4 asked, "What kind of bait are we going to need for ...? Oh NO! You are NOT using one us to lure that thing into the trap! Nuh uh! No way!"

Number 1 said, "Thank you for volunteering. Number 3 and 4, you two will act as bait long enough for the rest of us to drop the net on them. Do not be worried, you will be fine and we will give you some garlic juice to squirt at them if they get too close. It with stun them long enough for you and Number 3 to get to safety."

"Are you sure about this," Number 3 asked worryingly, "Cause I am in no mood to get my heinie smacked thank you very much. I need it this week because they are having a Rainbow Monkeys Marathon and I was planning on recording it and watching it. How can I enjoy lovely dovely love the show tries to bring to kids' lives when my butt is sore?"

Number 5 said," Like Number 1 said do not worry about it. They won't touch you and Number 4 here because rest of us will be right above you."

Number 1 said, "Ok, Numbers 3 and 4, I'll need you two to get your best new clothes your parents bought you."

Number 4 said, "Aw man Number 1! As if having two vampires out there is not bad enough, you want me to wear those stupid dorky looking clothes my mom bought me out in public?"

Number 1 said, "Yes, I know they're dorky Number 4, but here's the fun part. You two will be throwing water balloons fill of dirty water at each other. Try to make a big mess. Do not worry about the clothes, Number 2 came up with a formula to make your clothes look brand new, so your parents will not even know about you two messing them up. I want both of you to be here on this street when you start the water balloon fight. Knowing our new guest, they will not stand for you two playing in your new clothes and in the street at night. This will lure the vampire toward you two and we will drop the net when whoever they are get within two feet in front of you. Does anyone have any questions?"

Everyone shook his or her heads. Number 1 said, "Very well, you are all dismissed."

With those orders, everyone left to prepare for the mission that was to take place tomorrow night. The next night Sector V set their trap up in the site Kelana had been patrolling the last few nights and decided now was the time set it off. Number 3 and 4 walked out onto the street and started have a water balloon fight being careful not to get the mucky water in their eyes. Kelana was passing by when she spotted the two playing in the street. Moreover, from the looks of it, not only were they playing in the street at night, but they were also getting their best new clothes dirty because they left the tags on them. Kelana knew it was very bad to dirty up ones new clothes no matter how dorky they looked on a child.

"They are going to pay dearly for that." She said angrily.

Just as she was about reach Number 4, Numbers 1, 2, and 5 dropped the net on top of her. All of them were about to start beating her up; however, they stopped midway when they realized that this person's size was not that of an adult or even a teenager. Still wrapped up in the net, Number 1 sprayed the top part of the net with goo gone to pull it off this person's head to look at their face.

They all gasped on shock when they saw that Kelana was just a kid like them. Number 3 was the first one to speak," Hi. I am Number 3 or Kuki Sanban. What's your name?"

Kelana eyed her suspiciously before replying, " Kelana Spankulot and both you and the little blond one there have been very bad and must be punished for dirtying up such nice clothes your parents were kind enough to buy for you, you disrespectful brats!"

Number 4 yelled, "Who are you calling a brat! Let me at her and I'll teach her a lesson about being disrespectful."

He would have hit her if the others had not been there to hold him back after hearing Kelana say that. All that was going on in Number 1's head at the time was when he had to tell the team to lock down the tree house when he was just like Kelana here. He got lucky because he had friends to help him through that difficult time unlike Kelana here who had obviously been this way for a long time.

"_So, he found another kid to do his dirty work hmm"_, Number 1 thought to himself.

He knew he needed to speak with this girl alone. He said," Listen up team; I would like to talk with this girl alone."

The other started telling him he was nuts if he thinks they are just going to leave him alone with this girl. He replied, "We are not going through with this plan this way. We will catch Spankulot one of these days; however, this is not the way we are going to do it."

The others started to protest until Number 1 said," Numbers 2 through 5, as your Sector Leader, I am ordering you to go back to the tree house without me and to wait for me there. Is that clear?" They reluctantly obeyed his command but told him, they would keep their communicators on if things got nasty.

When the others had left Kelana really struggled get the net off her. Number 1 turned to her and said, "Forget it. That net has super sticky gum attached to the fibers and I am the only one who can get it off you. First, let us talk. I am a little surprised to learn was a kid that has causing all the fuss. We had expected to see an adult or even a teenager, but not a kid. Why?"

Kelana responded back viciously," Count Spankulot says we have done a good thing by punishing the naughty children that deserved it. The only difference between the Count and me is that I only go after the really bad ones. Like a child that robs a store or is really being malicious to someone else."

Number 1 said, "I see. However, you are not the only kid vampire the Count has created."

This news shocked Kelana a bit, but then she decided that this boy was trying to trick her. _"How could this boy know things about the Count that the Count had not already told me himself," _She thought to herself, and then she decided to humor him. "Okay kid, enlighten me. Who else vas?" she asked sassily.

"I was," Number 1 replied sadly, "I have been there. Count hypnotized me to his cell in prison and turned me. I raced back to my team and told them to lock down the tree house so I wouldn't get in. However, I crashed in and I ended up locked in the tree house with my friends until dawn. I spanked and turned Number 2 through 4 into vampires and almost turned my second-in-command Number 5. It felt wrong and right at the same time. Sort-of like how you feel all the time yes? Wrong, because these kids are my friends and just kids like me, but it also felt right because I felt they needed to be punished for not following direct orders like they should have."

Kelana listened intensely to what Number 1 had told her. Count Spankulot had never once mentioned of him creating other vampire children. He had led her believe that she was the only one around and if all this was true then there had to be a way to turn back human.

"_Maybe this boy knew of a cure if he had actually been a vampire once and there must be way I could be human again too_," She thought.

Then Kelana asked, "Well, if all you say is true and you better not have lied to me boy or as soon as I get out of here I will make it so you will not be able to seat for week. Then, how did you turn back human? Count never talked about there being others like me or that there was a cure for being a vampire. "

Number 1 smiled slyly at that information and told Kelana, "The only way I know of is for the one Count Spankulot turned to spank him back without their glove just like he did to you. Now, if I let you go, will you go and cure yourself of the Count or will you unlease your wrath on me, Numbers 3 and 4 and everyone else you find that has been bad like you have been?"

Kelana thought for a moment, "_I think he is telling the truth. Why would he offer to let me go if he was lying? Moreover, with all the technology, these children have come up with; I am sure they would think of some way to get their clothes clean without their parents finding out they dirtied them up_."

Then she said smiling evilly, "I will let them and you off the hook this time and will return home. I have more pressing matters to deal with at home anyway."

Number 1 pulled back out the goo gone can and sprayed the rest of the net to release Kelana.

Number 1 asked her, "Hey. How old are you anyway?"

Kelana said," If this works like you told me, and then I should be 10 in a few weeks. Why did you want to know?"

Number 1 replied," I was just wondering if you wanted to join the Kids Next Door or the KND, as we like to call it. We are always looking for new operatives. Just think about it. If you want to, then you know where to go. I assume it was you who was following me last night and now know where I live correct?" Number 1 also added quickly," Oh, here take this. You're going to need it if you're going up against the Count." as he tossed her a squirt bottle.

Kelana asked, "What's in it?"

He said, "Garlic juice."

Kelana cringed at the contents of the gun, but put it in her pocket and she smiled sweetly and said," You are a very perceptive child Number 1. Yes, I know where you live. I make it my business to know where children I have not seen before live in case they are being naughty in the future. We will meet again Number 1 of the KND, Farwell."

She vanished before him in a cloud of purple fog. Kelana materialized back to the cave she and Count was staying. They chose a cave with the entrance that faces the north so the sun never shined directly into the cave. The Count had yet to return home so she decided to wait for him there. She slept until she heard the Count returning from a long night of adult villainy. The Count never suspected what Kelana had planned for them both.

"Hello Count." She said to him as he entered the cave, "How did your meeting with Mr. Boss go?"

"Long and dull," He said, "The Toiletnator showed up again and I thought for sure that he wouldn't find out where the meeting took place."

When she got him rambling on and on about work and how annoying Toiletnator was being at the meeting, she slipped her right glove off and sneakily walked over to his left side. She kept him talking long enough for her raise her hand and then she smacked him really hard on his butt and then the pain started just like the first night he turned her. He felt it too and both of them fell to the ground writhing in agony until it slowly faded back into her butt and then it stopped.

After they had both recovered, the Count was furious and yelled, " Why did you this! I gave you everything you selfish little brat! How did you know about the cure anyway?"

Kelana, now human, turned to the Count and said, "I just found out about the cure from a Number 1 of the KND. Now, how would he know about a cure unless he was a vampire himself? Gee, you never did mention there being any other kid vampires around or the fact there was a cure. That was a very naughty thing to do Count tsk, tsk, tsk. Therefore, I just did what you had created me to do and called them as I saw them. In addition, I cannot tell you want a relief it is that I am not your slave anymore and to be able to talk like a normal person again. Oh, and do not worry you will be seeing more of me. Because, after I go home to my parents, who have probably been worrying sick for two years, I am going to go join the KND and will be able to pound you for those two years of my life that I will never be able to get back!"

The Count then rushed at her after hearing this news to give her the worst spanking of her life so she would not be able to sit for three weeks; however, Kelana pulled out the squirt gun Number 1 gave her and sprayed him in the face with it. That sent the Count skidded on the floor long enough for Kelana to hit him on the head with the blunt end of the gun to knock him out.

Then she walked out into the sun for the first time in two years and it felt so good to be in sunlight again. Her parents were frantic when she came home and apologized for being so strict with her.

Kelana said, "No mom I'm sorry. I should have just eaten the soup and not complained. But do you think we could work out some sort-of deal with dinner?"

Her dad asked, "What did you have in mind sweetheart?"

Kelana said, "I promise to eat my vegetables, if I can help make dinner and work out a meal plan so I can have tasty healthy food. I will also set the table at the start of every meal. Does that sound like a good plan to you?"

Her mom bends down, hugs Kelana, and said, "That sound wonderful sweetheart. I would love you to help me out in the kitchen; however, I am going to be in charge of cutting the vegetables and handling the hot things. You are too young to be handling knives and I don't want any accidents, but you can help stirring and putting the items together to make the meal ok?"

Kelana said, "That sounds fair and I'm sorry I ran away like that for two years. If you want to punish me, then I will take whatever punishment you feel is necessary for me."

Her parents looked at each other and told her to go to her room because they need to discuss what to do about her running away and missing for two years. When Kelana walked into her room, he flung herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Seeing her parents for the first time in two years, going through all things she had to do under the Count and the sight of everything in her room in the same place carefully preserved took a lot out of her. Her parents decided that since she ran away for two years and did not bother to contact them once, that they would ground her for two months. They also decided to let her know the reason they chose two months is because she caused them about two years of grief and that it only seemed fair. They would also let her know first off that they still loved her and that she is going to have to earn their trust back before they let her hang out with her friends again.

They knocked on her door and said, "Kelana, open the door please."

She woke up and got up to open the door. Her parent told her to sit on the bed. Dad started by saying, "Kelana the first thing I want to tell you is that we are so happy and grateful that you have finally come home to us. We have been sick with worry that something awful happened to you and you are to never do something like that again, do you hear me young lady?"

Kelana looked down and said, "Yes daddy I understand. I can't tell you how sorry I am and I am going to do everything to earn your trust back."

Her mom held her in her lap, lifted Kelana's chin so she is looking her in the eyes and said, "Sweetheart, you scared me to death. Please don't do that again. I love you too much to lose you. I also wanted tell you that you are grounded from everything for two months and I will be keeping an eye on you. We are not doing this to be mean. However, we feel it is necessary for you to learn that running away never solves anything and will make things worse for you. You need to be more responsible sweetie, think things through, and consider the consequences of your actions. "

Kelana nodded her head and said, "That sounds fair and I promise to never do something like this again. I love you guys and I'm so glad to be home."

Two months later, after she told her mom where she was going, she rode her bike up to Number 1's house. She rang the doorbell and he greeted her.

She asked," That offer to join the KND still good?"

Number 1 smiled and said, "Of course. Wow, you look different and why did it take you two months to cure yourself? I thought after our talk that night you would have jumped at the chance to rid yourself of the Count."

Kelana said, "I did rid myself of the Count that night. Here you can have this gun back. I went home after I turned back to normal and my parents grounded me for " running away" for two months and I wanted to do everything I could to get them to start trusting me again completely first."

Number 1 said, "You can keep the gun and I'm sorry you got grounded for two months. As for your offer to join us, you will have to go through training and pass the cadets' entrance test before becoming an operative at our training base in the Arctic. Are you sure, you want to do this? It's not all ice cream and nachos you know."

Kelana said, "After taking on the Count and being his servant for two years, I think I can handle anything you guys throw at me. In fact, I had even dared and threatened to call the cops on the Count when he came for me that night. Nevertheless, I will you people decided if I am good enough to join in. I just thought that bit of info might show you I am plenty tough enough."

Number 1 was a bit shocked at the fact this girl had dared and threatened the Count. "_That would definitely explain why he made her a vampire in the first place. No child has **ever** had the guts to stand up to him before. I think it will not take this girl very long to join the KND and I hope they assign her to my Sector. I would love to hear more about her." _Number 1 thought to himself.

He then took her to the Scrambler to take her to the Arctic Base for her training. It only took three short months, but she passed every test the KND pass out to her. She even managed to impress Supreme Leader Number 362 with her commitment and skills. Finally, she and other cadets passed with excellence performance and she was ready to join the KND. She put her DNA into the code machine and selected the Number 25. They then decided that she would from now on be with Sector V in hopes she could help them get the Delightful Children From Down The Lane's birthday cake without screwing that mission up for once. In fact, Number 25 was just the person they needed to get the cake fully intake back to base. Since the Delightfuls knew all of current members of Sector V, they had a feeling they would most likely try once again to steal their super delicious cake as they do every year and they were prepared for them. While Numbers 1-5 distracted the Delightful Children, Number 25 was to sneak up to the cake and take back to base. Just as she was about to grab it, a massive claw landed in front of her causing her to jump back and land perfect on her feet.

The Delightful Children said in their monotonic voices, "Well, well, well who do we have here, a new friend of yours, Number 1? What do you think you are doing with my birthday cake?"

Number 25 answered, "So you're the Delightful Children from down the Lane I've heard so much about. Well, to answer your question I'm taking it."

The Delightful Children laughed and smugly said to her, "We have your team in our machines clutches and are just two seconds away from crushing you. How are you going to defeat us all by yourself?"

Number 25 smirked and said, "Like this. Catch!"

What she tossed into the air seemed to be their cake when it actually was a gum bomb disgusted to look like the cake set to explode once the Delightful Children caught it and cover them with sticky goo. The real cake was now the size of a cupcake and disguised to look like one of the gifts on the table. The Delightful Children dropped her team to catch their "cake" while Number 25 and the others grabbed the real cake and made for their ship. As soon as the Delightful Children caught it in their machines hands, the gum bomb exploded and completely covered the Delightful Children, their now ruined machine and the room in gooey sticky gum. Luckily Sector V was able to get out of there before getting caught in the blast and was able to recover the cake for the first time and all but the Delightful Children were able to get a piece of the cake. In fact, Number 362 insisted that since Number 25 was able to recover the cake intact, that she be the first to cut it and have the first piece.

Number 25 said, "It wasn't just me, ma'am. I wouldn't have been able to get over to the cake if the rest of the team didn't distract them, so I will accept the offer of the first piece, but only if they help me cut it."

Number 362 said, "Granted"

The team cut Number 25 her piece of the cake and congratulated her for completing her first real mission and it was one of the best moments of the new recruit's life.

However, what Number 25 did not know was that Count Spankulot had left his mark on her and one day she found that out the painful way. There wasn't much villainy going on that day, so she and the others were relaxing in their tree house playing video games when Number 25 felt a great pain on her butt like someone had smacked her really hard there and she saw images of a boy being bad and she knew he was going to be punished soon. Then she collapsed on the ground.

The other helped her up and asked, "What happened and are you ok?"

Number 25 said, "I, I don't know, I have to check something."

Then she ran to the girl's bathroom to check on that something. When she got there, she locked the door, examined her butt, and found a red hand shape print on her right cheek.

Number 25 then asked in an upset voice, "Number 3 and 5 could you come in here? But only you two, no boys."

When both girls were in the bathroom Number 25 showed them the handprint.

"Ooh-hoo wee," Number 5 exclaimed. "Ouch that looks like it really hurts."

Number 3 winced and said, "Ouchy. You might want to put some lotion on that or something. I have some Soft-as-silk Rainbow Monkey Lotion here in the cabinet. Here try this."

She put some of the lotion on the spot and found that this stuff actually works. Number 25 said, "That feels better. Kuki do you think you could pick up some extra bottles of that lotion. It looks like this is going to be a scar."

Number 3 said, "No problem. I'm just glad someone else likes this stuff beside me."

Number 25 came out of the bathroom and told the boys her story with Count Spankulot and that is why they all met her that night. Then she told them about the hand print on her butt and that, she saw images of what a boy had done and that he was going to be punished soon. Just as she finished telling them about the boy, a mission alert came in. It appeared to be Count Spankulot was in the area and Sector V was to capture him and take him into custody. They found him just entering a boy named Max's house.

Number 25 said, "Apparently, Max was chewing gum in class today and he stuck it under some other students chair to avoid getting in trouble with the teacher."

Number 5 said," Well, it looks like trouble found him."

Number 1 said, "We've got to lure Count Spankulot out of the house. Anyone have any bright ideas?"

Number 25 said, "Bait."

Everyone turned and looked at her as if she was crazy. Number 4 yelled," That is the stupidest plan I ever heard! He said bright ideas. Where are we going to get bait and Oh no no NO! Forget it! We are not using one of us again to lure him out here. Let's think of a plan that doesn't involve getting double cheek transplants."

Number 25 said," I will be the bait. He won't be expecting me to be there and you guys nab him with the G.U.M.W.A.P (Gummed up Mess Wraps around Person) and garlic squirters."

Number 1 said." It still sounds too risky Number 25. I know that is the same plan we used on you, but Count Spankulot is bigger, faster, and more powerful. You could really get hurt if this fails."

Number 25 said, "Don't worry. Just be quick about it. I don't like this plan either and I'm the one who thought up this plan in the first place."

Number 1-5 wished her good luck and an extra plate of nachos when they get back to the tree house as payment if this plan worked or as compensation if it did not work for her pain. After mustering up enough courage, she walked into the house with a china plate and a bat she got from the Scrambler and made her way up the stairs to Max's room. From the sound of things in there, it sounded like Count was almost done with him. She entered the room just as the Count had set Max back on his feet. Max ran from the Count and flung himself on his bed bawling his eyes out.

Number 25 turned to the Count and said, "Long time. No see Count." She pointed to Max and asked slyly, "Business as usual?"

"Yes. It has been a long time since our last little encounter," Count growled at her and said threateningly," I should spank you for that; however, I can't since turning yourself back whipped your slate clean and made you innocent."

Number 25 smiled slyly and said, "Really, well looks like you'll get your chance anyway."

She pulled the plate and bat out from behind her back, set the plate on Max's desk, and smashed it with the bat.

This angered Count Spankulot and he said, "Those who smash valuable china for fun shall feel the stingy wrath of Count Spankulot."

He lunged at her and she hit him in the head with the baseball bat. This only made him dizzy enough for Number 25 to run out of the house and get to the rendezvous point to finish the trap. The Count appeared right behind her and had her back up against the tree the other KND operatives were hiding. He grabbed her, pulled her over his lap, and started to spank her hard when she yelled, "NOW!"

At the signal, Numbers 1, 4, and 5 sprayed the Count with garlic juice while Numbers 2 and 3 threw the G.U.M.W.A.P around the Count. The plan worked. Once the KND called for a custody vehicle and secured the Count, they starting checking Number 25 to see if she has not badly hurt. They offered a pillow for her in the Scrambler, but she declined.

Number 1 said," Are you sure, Number 25? Because from what I saw in the tree, it looked like he really hurt you. "

She said," Actually, it did not hurt at all. It felt like a light slap on the arm. Really, Number 1 I am fine. I think I'm immune to the Count's spankings."

Number 4 said." Whoa. Why do you think that is?"

Number 25 said," Remember how I was a vampire too? I had been that way for two years. It is possible that some of his power stayed in me when I turned back human. But it's probably only like 5% of his power is still in me."

Number 4 said, "That's creepy and kind of cool."

Number 2 said, " That would explain how you knew the Count was in the area before the alert came on, and just who and where the Count was going to strike next."

Number 1 said, "If you want to Number 25 you can act like an alert for us when and if the Count escapes again."

Number 25 said," That is fine with me. Since the Count really does not bother me, I guess I am the only operative that really has a chance against him. However, if I am going to act as radar, then I am going to need a lot of that lotion Number 3 has. It really hurts when my alarm goes off and that stuff really helps a lot."

From that, time on Number 25 really helped the KND with her powers. She eventually transferred to the Moon Base so she could help all children around the world. When she was 13, she was accepted into the Teens Next Door. As she came into adulthood, the TND did not have the heart to decommission her because she was too valuable to the KND and the TND to lose. Since the Count incident, Max had really cleaned up his act. Number 25 and he hung out from elementary through to junior high. By the time, they reached high school they had become boyfriend and girlfriend. When she finished regular high school, she wanted to study to become a cop. She graduated the police academy in four years and eventually she got an offer for a job with the police department. When she got the job as a cop, she still found ways to help the KND and TND without any adult villains finding out. Six months later, Max proposed to Kelana which she accepted eagerly.

After nine years, they now have twin kids, a boy, and a girl, both of which are working for the KND. They always went to Kelana if they ever had trouble with something or they need anything KND related. Kelana was happy with her life and everything was content as she tucked her children in bed before going to sleep with her husband. As she laid there beside him, she felt a sense of peace and security in the house and thought how far she had come since when she was eight and how lucky she was to have such a great family and friends before drifting off into a much deserved calm and peaceful sleep.

THE END


End file.
